Contigo, hasta el final
by amiileonv
Summary: Una mini historia donde intento reflejar los sentimientos de Lea, antes y despues de la rehab de Cory.


No conozco a Lea y Cory.

_Esta historia, trato de reflejar los sentimientos de Lea, antes y después de enterar de los de Cory. Claramente no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, simplemente me apetecía escribir algo de esto. Espero que os guste y me dejeis review._

...

Todo parece tan difícil cuando suceden cosas que no esperas. Todo ocurre por algo. Eso dicen. Lo creo. Por eso creo que lo que le pasó a Cory, ocurrió por algo. Es algo molesto. Algo que provocó que me enfadara. No con él. Si no con el mundo. Cosas que no entiendo, y nunca voy a entender. Desde el día que Cory llegó a casa diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, supe que algo pasaba. Necesitar es necesidad. Él nunca me dice "Necesito hablar contigo", simplemente habla. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Supe enseguida que había una razón.

Lo invité a entrar. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Creo que había estado llorando. Me abrazó sin que pudiera decir nada. Sentí su corazón. Latía fuerte y en ese momento me asuste. Nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzó a explicarme lo que estaba pasando. La decisión que había tomado.

Lo abrace fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tan fuerte para que pudiera sentir mí apoyo y mi admiración, sin necesidad de decir nada. No me sentía decepcionada por su pequeña recaída. Me sentía agradecida por su decisión. Todos en la vida tomamos un camino malo. Todos tomamos malas decisiones, en algún momento. No por eso se nos tiene que juzgar. Lo importante no es el error, lo que realmente importa, y lo con lo que muy poca gente se queda, es con la rectificación. Darse cuenta del error, del mal camino, y dar media vuelta, y volver a la buena dirección.

Llamo a su familia para contarle lo que pensaba hacer, inmediatamente. Todos estaban preocupados, pero en el fondo se alegraron de su gran paso. No todos toman estas decisiones. Quizá otra persona hubiera llegado hasta el límite del mal camino. Pero el no. Él es un luchador. Él se supera cada día por ser una persona mejor. No para el mundo. Si no para él.

Lo bese y sonreí, al acabar la llamada con su familia. No quería llorar. No sentía ganas de llorar. No era un momento para hacerlo. Quería que el viera, que estaba bien. Que podía irse y yo iba a estar bien. Esperándolo.

Lo acompañe hasta el lugar donde se quedaría, un mes. Lo besé por última vez y le regale una sonrisa. Al llegar a casa no pude mentirme a mí misma. Me dolía verlo en esa situación. Sentía tanta impotencia de no haber evitado que esto pasara. Pero hay cosas que simplemente pasan… y una no puede hacer nada, pero la impotencia está.

Me tiré en mi cama, junto a Sheila. Ella mi gran amiga. La que me escucha cuando nadie más lo hace. Ella guarda secretos, que nadie más sabe. Acaricie su pelo, porque le encanta que la acaricien. Se tumba justo a mi lado, esperando que mi mano la acaricie, hasta quedarse dormida. Mientras yo le hablo. Como si me estuviera entendiendo.

Pasaron los días y ya todo el mundo se había enterado de la noticia. Todos enviaban mensajes de ánimos hacia Cory. Es un paso importante en su vida. Las personas que lo siguen, lo siguen por lo que es, y lo apoyan. Me alegro que sea así. Leí muchos comentarios ofensivos, pero… ¿Cómo hacer caso a comentarios de personas que no saben por lo que estás pasando? Hay gente que cree que porque sea famosa, tiene derecho de meterse en mi vida e intentar manejarla, como si conociera todo sobre ella. No. Intento se cercana a ellos. Pero no me gusta que saquen todo de tema. No me gusta que inventen cosas, que de verdad no son.

Siempre que alguien envía odio a un famoso, parece que olvida que también es una persona. No tienen derecho a hacer lo que a ellos no les gustara. Cualquier palabra que digas, será usada en tu contra. Por qué no entienden. Si haces una cosa mal, eres la peor del mundo. No entiendo que espera la gente de nosotros.

Hay personas que siempre están cuando las necesitas. Y ese es mi amigo John. Simplemente hizo que me riera hasta que me doliera el estómago. Me hizo correr, hasta que mi cuerpo parase por sí solo, porque no podía más.

-¿Cómo estás tú? – Preguntó por enésima vez. Soy consciente que Cory no se está muriendo, como para estar llorando por los rincones. Es injusto que lo hiciera. Duele. A nadie le gusta ver a alguien que ama, en esta situación. Pero soy feliz. Feliz por como es. Feliz porque cuando salga todo será mejor. Confío en que sea mejor. Tan solo es una etapa más de la vida.

-Estoy bien – Respondí con una sonrisa. El me la devolvió

-Espero que sea así.

-Lo es.

Me miro durante un rato y luego dijo: - ¿Lo llamaste?

-No. Quiero decir, hoy no. Lo llame hace unos días. No pudimos hablar mucho, pero está bien. Dice que la cama es muy pequeña y los pies le salen de ella – ambos reímos – Lo noté tranquilo. – lo miré – Lo extraño mucho.

-Te entiendo. Es normal que lo extrañes – me abrazó – Hoy queda un día menos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que digo. Para que todo sea mucho mejor. Recuerdas que quiero un sobrino

-¡Estás loco! – dije

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría ser mama?

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría. Pero no ahora… Quiero disfrutar mi carrera

-Buena elección.

-¿Tú crees que Cory será el padre de mis hijos?

-¿Tú quieres que lo sea?

-Quiero… pero la vida da muchas sorpresas. Hoy digo que sí y, quizá mañana cambie de idea…

-Mira Lea, no sé si él será el padre de tus hijos. Tampoco creo que sea algo por lo que preocuparte. Esas cosas pasan. Si él está destinado a ser el padre de tus hijos, lo será. Si no lo es… será otra persona. Lo importante es que sea quien sea, te haga feliz. Y por mi parte, creo que Cory te hace feliz.

-Lo hace – sonreí y se rio de mi - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por la cara de tonta que pones

-Bueno, como si tu nunca la hubiera puesto.

-¿Yo? Perdona pero yo no me sonrojo cuando me hablan de la persona que amo….

-¿No? No te ves la cara, te juro que te sacaré una foto la próxima vez.

Ya hace casi un mes que Cory está en rehabilitación. Pasaron tantas cosas desde que no está. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Besarlo. Entre otras cosas. Terminé de grabar Glee. Me siento tan llena por esa parte. Me siento realizada.

Encendí el televisor, pero no me dio tiempo a ver nada. Mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? – dije

-Hola

-¿Cory?

-¿Quién si no?

-Oh dios mío, ¿Cómo es que estás llamando?

-Me lo permitieron. Quería que fueses la primera persona en saberlo. En dos días estoy fuera.

-¿Qué? – Dije sorprendida - ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-¿Crees que iba a bromear con algo así?

-No. – Grité tanto que creo que alejó el teléfono de su oreja, para no dejarlo sordo - ¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente

-Eso quiere decir….

-Quiere decir que estoy completamente rehabilitado, curado o como quieras llamarlo – dijo interrumpiéndome

-No sabes cuánto he deseado escuchar esto. Te juro que me hace muy feliz oírlo, y mucho mas de tu propia boca

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres una de las personas que me han dado fuerzas para seguir adelante. Eres esa clase de persona que inspira a querer ser alguien mejor. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi, y sonrisas. Quiero hacerte feliz, y sé que no ibas a serlo por el mal camino. Tú eres una de las razones, por las que decidí venir aquí.

-No me puedes decir todas estas cosas estando al otro lado del teléfono. No me tienes que agradecer nada. Yo no hice nada. Lo hiciste tú. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un luchador. Eres una gran persona, con un corazón enorme, que me hace feliz. Me hace feliz escuchar todo esto.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Colgué el teléfono y me tiré en la cama con esa sensación de plenitud pura. Sentir que vale la pena estar a su lado.


End file.
